


Behind The Screen

by lilbuztahs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Illustrated sometimes, Internet Trolls, M/M, Other, dave and john is the major ship, homo babys falling in love, internet bulling, non-sburb universe, the lalondes and striders are twins, this is indulging my need for homestuck youtubers, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbuztahs/pseuds/lilbuztahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you are a vlogger. This year you are finally going to vid-con to meet your fans and do a couple panels. When put on stage your paired up with.... What do you guess. A dorky dude with glassed and a ghost busters shirt.  You have to work together to really rock the show. Videos with this dude happen a lot and Dave cant help but feel a bit more than friendship for this dork in blue sweatshirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short introduction to my first fanfiction on A03 there will be plenty more maybe.

A young man grabs his camcorder. About to go out on his daily walk. The sun is setting but he isin't planning to be out there for long. He knocks on his brothers door and walks out. He flips it open and presses the record button.

"Hey y'all. Its turntech here. This vlog is just a quick message sayin that I'm gonna be gone for a bit.

I got an invitation for vid-con so, they're gonna ship me off to California to have me stand on stage for about an hour.  
So, if any of you are goin remember to look for me because why the hell not . I don't bite, I'm gonna be signin things and meetin up with all ya'll. Soo yeah that's it.

"Turntech out!"

You press the record button again ending your video. You Dave Strider are a viral youtube vlogger. You go by the name TurntechGodhead and have a good 1,000,000 subscribers.

Well that's not too much nowadays but, Its a lot more than you could believe. You mostly post dancing videos with your bro and vlog's, as well as the occasional mix. You became a youtube partner about a month ago and everything else had been smooth sailing. You mostly talk about your 'normal' life and social awkwardness. People seem to like that.

Walking through the front door. Dirk is laying on the couch watching mlp. He waves at you and you plop down.

"There's another one." He pipes up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, dude it just came out. Although the idea isn't that great."

"No, are you serious as in you went back into the tags" You say back.

"Dude tumblr is my life don't even go there, also since my lil bro is the subjects of all these ships."

" Wouldn't most people...i don't know, probably cringe to this stuff...especially if sometimes you are the ones in em?"

"Okay dude godcest is pretty weird. And it did start as soon as we did that one dancing video. People are quick."

"Just stop reading them."

"No way, man, these things are qwality"

You groan.

"Also you know there's this youtuber that you're being shipped with now. Its becoming like a real popular ship..."

"And that is?"

"Some kid named ectoBiologist, the ship is called hammertime."

"Why?"

"Remember that one vlog where you just talked about your ability to know the time without a watch like on point."

"Yeah but like hammer?"

"The dude loves hammers. He collects em' and in his comedy videos he's always wielding a hammer instead of a sword or gun."

"Hm. I might check his channel out."

"*cough* him *cough*"

"What?"

"Mn! Nothin"

You run up stairs yelling though the distance. "Stop shipping your own family members" at him and move on to your room plugging in your camcorder and opening youtube. You type in EctoBiologist into the search bar and click his channel. Looking through his playlists you see gaming, vlogs, and comedy skits. You turn on his comedy skits for background noise as you start packing for the plane tomorrow.

Your video uploads quickly thanks to your supercharged/altered internet router. (Thanks to a genius older brother). Although technically he isn't even your older brother. You two are twins. He just acts like he is.

You hear noises downstairs of your brother scuffing something around on the ground. You lean your head out the door and see him dragging his suitcase.

"Can't believe your dragging me along for this.." He groans.

"Your helping me with a segment remember? Plus. California." You reason

"Woo. Humid weather and hurricanes" he spits.

"Your just being cynical Dirk. California will be rad. Plus we can go to lego city."

You see him fidget, he had been a dork for legos since he was 3 and lego mindstorms is what introduced him into robotics. So no matter how much he wants to admit he's too grown up for them he still has a soft spot for the multicolored bricks.

"Whatever, come on we gotta go to bed now if we are ever gonna wake up in time to get to our plane." He trudges to the front door and plop down the suitcase. Jumping onto the couch he crosses his arms and loses his eyes.

"You do know you have a bed..."

"Shoosh. Only dreams now"

You roll your eyes and drag your feet back to your room. Finishing your packing and flopping on your bed to get yourself to sleep. Groaning you close your eyes and wait for the day to come.


	2. Welcome to Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is leaving for vid-con. And someone has just arrived.

You wake up the next morning, the sun still rising as your phone blares dubstep. You grab it and turn off the alarm climbing out of bed and into your bathroom. Running a quick comb through your hair and brushing your teeth you return to your bedroom and put on your flight clothes.

A red sweatshirt with a gear on it, black skinny jeans and red converse. You grab your hand bags and your suitcase and walk out into the hall. You hear the shower turn off as your bro walks out and back to his bedroom.

"Of course" you commit. Your bro wouldn't go out publicly without looking his best. You sit down and pull out your phone. Checking your email. A freshly sent email sits in your inbox from youtube. You tap on it and it opens.

' Dave Strider! We are awaiting your arrival in California. The reservations have been set at dersern hotel. Give them your name and they will give you your keys. You will be in an area inhabited with others like yourself so you can enjoy your stay even more....blah blah bla'

You close the email and here your brother exit. He's wearing his heart sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and his custom sabaja converse. You nod at him and he nods back.

"Lets get this bitch rolling"

================================================================

At the airport, everywhere is crowded and people are struggling for plugs for their devices. You sigh and lean against the wall, dirk left to get you both breakfast from one of the areas. You grab your camcorder and open it. Pressing record.

"On my way to vidcon. It'll hopefully be a chill experience, cause there is absolutely no way I'm goin back if it doesn't fit Strider regulations.... Just kiddin. I'll always go as long as I'm invited. I'll be rad as all hell to see you guys. So yeah... I'm at the airport. And most of these people are plug hungry or business friendly. "

You sigh.

"Yeah, my bro's comin over hold on."

"Yo" he says

"Yo yo" you respond.

"Say hi to all the audience at home bro"

"Bitchtits"

"Perfect. Alright so well imma eat and talk to y'all later..."

You click the record button and sit down on the ground. Your bro follows suit as he hands you a mcdonalds bag. You pull out your bacon,egg, and cheese bagel. And grab your apple juice from dirk. Dirk grabs his mcmuffin and his orange soda and you silently eat. Listening to the flights being called, watching the people file around. You grab your 360 laptop from your bag and turn it on. Plugging in your camcorder in and transferring the files. The

You check the clock and notice that your plane should be departing shortly. You grab your laptop and camcorder. Putting it into your backpack and stand up. You put your hand down for your bro,he grabs it pulling himself up. You both walk over to the luggage section and drop off your bags, them walking over to your own gate and jumping into the loading dock. Your hostess points you both to your seats as you sit down. You luckily, get the window seat, you watch the ground under you get smaller as the plane accelerates up, you turn your head and look at your brother

He has his 3ds out and is playing animal crossing, he had modified the game. Putting in a version of his own personalized hair. After all, they already had his ridiculous triangle shades. You sigh and close your eyes. 3 hours and 42 minutes. You deserve a nap.

===========================================

You start mulling around. Trying to find your dumb blue suitcase as luggage mull around in a very unenthused conveyor belt.

Your name is John Egbert. Formally known on the enter webs as "ectoBiologist" you are a enthusiastic fresh face in the youtube community and have a decent 808,413 subscribers that are gradually increasing.

Your friends consider yourself as much of a 'fanboy' but it is very silly of them to say so. You just tend to get overenthusiastic about subjects, and people, and movies, like con-air ,and nic cage, and some other things. You find your dumb suitcase and quickly swab it off of the conveyor belt. Moving away and checking your email. What did youtube say again? Oh! Right. Prospitian hotel.

You look up around at the passing faces. You silently squeal to yourself as you see fellow youtubers vlogging their experiences. Personally you like videotaping at home, where you feel safe to do whatever without judgement.

Suddenly, someone pulls you back into a warm embrace.

"John! Shucksbuster, its jolly good to see you!!'"

You turn around as deep blue eyes meet candy floss blue, and see your dark tinted sister in her beautiful red apron.

"Oh! Hi jane!!" You grin.

"Did you take a trip all the way out here just to get a short glimpse of your daring sister in action?"

"Actually Jane, I've started my own channel as well!!" You grin.

"Oh my! Well that's great John. I hope it is quite the rip snorter of a channel knowing you." She pokes at your cheek.

"hehe yeah, i did start up a comedy channel, how'd you know jane?"

"Oh please mister! Its your calling, the famous john egbert, giggle at his merciless teasings"

You giggle at her sweet retro shenanigans. Jane owns a channel called "crocker cooking" and she creates sweet treats for kids to eat. Or as she says at least. You had always looked up to her, since she was always your older sister. So much older in fact that she moved out of the house a year ago, wow! How time fly's. She was the main one that inspired you to get a channel in the first place and here you are!

She picks up her luggage as she flicks the curls from her face.

"Alright Johnny boy, we better get going before we get trapped with other youtubers"  
She grins as you follow he pace to prospitian hotel.

Upon arrival you notice the hotels at beachfront. You get a bit excited at the thought of spending quality time on the beach. The second thing you notice is that prospitian hotel is connected to what seems like another one. "Dersean hotel." You notice that on Derse the theme is with pastel and deep purples while at Prospit there is deep golds and bright yellows, you shrug and pull yourself into the lobby. Jane who follows next to you explains, since it was her 3rd time coming to vid-con.

"They always book Prospit and Derse for the hotels since they are so close to the convention center. As well as the fact in which it is quite cheap and they can put practically every youtuber invited into a room. Its quite nice actually"

You grin and nod your head. You both grab a luggage cart as you dump your bags inside. You are about to pull up to the receptionist desk when you stop in your tracks. Jane looks at you confused but you feel your heart swell up with excitement. You start jumping in your place.

"Janejanejanejanejane"  
You babble

"What what!" She mulls peculiarly.

You silently point to the two females at the reception. Both clad with pale blond hair.

She swats at your arm. "Jeez, john don't scare me like that. That's the lalonde's"

"I KNOW who they are Jane! But i just cant believe I'm seeing them in the flesh!!"

"Your such a silly boy. Just like our father. Come john I'll introduce."

She pulls the cart forward towards the desk. You feel your heart race at the intensity. Your sister reaches out and pokes ones of the blonds. As she turns dramatically around her black lips split into a contagious grin. She bounds forward throwing her arms around your sister.

"JAAANEEEEEYYYY!! How long has it been? A yeah?  
*year"

"Oh yes. Very much so, as such a painful year without your shenanigans as well roxy..."

"Daw you love meh janey."

"Im not sure about that. After the aftermath of my kitchen last time we did a collab" she smirks

"Janneeey i said i was sorryyy, plus i fixed 'em remomber?  
*remember"

"Hoo hoo! I know sweet tart, just pokin fun"

"Noaw noaw janey! Who is this purty boy you got back here? He hasint said a word!  
*now  
*hasn't  
*pretty"

"Oh thats my little brother j-"  
"EctoBiologist..." Roxy's sister cuts off

"A new fresh face in the comedian industry, although low, popularity has skyrocketed over the month. Quite the looker. Fanboy"

You feel your face heat up. "Um I'm sorry... "TenticalTherapist " but i didn't think i was that popular. At least to be noticed by you!"

"Oh and incredibly modest as well. Can't say I'm upset however, this turn of events has been quite enjoyable."

Roxy turns back around and slumps on her twin.

"Rosee baby... Don't scare him already! We jus met himmm"

She puts out her hand for you.

"Rose Lalonde. This is my twin sister Roxy Lalonde"

You reach you and grab her hand smiling.  
"John egbert, and it is wonderful to meet you both."

She smirks

She chuckles. "Alright, John Egbert. Hopefully we will meet again, I am quite curious about what resides inside that fluffy exterior of yours."

"Rosseeee noo phycoo babble plz"  
Roxy complains. Rose chuckles as she grabs their room key and moves on.

The Lalonde twins. Quite spectacular in themselves. TipsyGnostalgic better known as Roxy is quite the jokester. In many her videos she talks about her clubbing days and alcoholic ways, although lighthearted and jumpy. She is a hell of a hacker. She can hack your computer inside out and post your browser history on facebook in 2 seconds.

TenticalTherapist. Better known as Rose, is incredibly perceptive. She can crack open your skull like a good book and read you all your thoughts and troubles like a farytail. Including games, movies, food, books, and restraunt's. But like all amazing things she has her troubles as well. Once going through a hard time with Roxy and taking up a rather unhealthy habit. But as if recently, something they both have kicked. The

Mixing their subscribers together you get about 2,345,556 subscribers. Really something to revel at.

 

You grin and check in grabbing your key. Jane goes next.

"What room are you in john?"

You look down.

"416 you?"

"413"

"Sweet."

You file into the crowded elevator with other youtubers. Many familiar faces catch your eyes but you dismiss it. Trying to pull yourself together and at least get your luggage inside your room. The elevator was slow and annoying after someone pressed all the buttons. You groan. People glance over to you sympathetically. Probably feeling just as nauseous.

You and Jane both climb off at the 4th floor and search for your rooms. When you finally come across them you wave to each other as you walk in your room. Unpacking your camera you grin excited ready to start a new video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea. Yeah. I know, this is a very uneventful chapter but I'm planning more outta it next chapter. For now you just need to deal with some exposition.


	3. Meet me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egggh. John does things and meets his favorite youtuber.

Your name is John Egbert and you find yourself waking up in a very comfortable hotel room. However upon opening your eyes you notice your laptop resting next to you. Your video had been uploaded and was awaiting your final approval. You click the accept button and turn it off letting it finally cool, as you get up and walk to your suitcase and pull out a fresh t-shirt, as well as a pair of khaki shorts and some blue boxers as you head over to the shower.

Turning the handle to nearly scalding you wash up quickly and jump out, drying off and putting on your clothes. You roam a comb through your hair a couple times and pick up your phone, plugging in Jane's number and putting it up on your ear. It rings 4 times before she picks up.

"Good-morning, John!" She smiles.

"Hey Jane, wanna go down to the cafe with me then walk around the convention."

You hear some rustling in the background.

"Well, sure john! But about noon i have to host a baking panel"

"That's alright," you check the clock. 10:12 am "I'll just hang with you up until you leave then ill probably go looking around some more."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally!!" You grin.

"Alright! Meet you outside." Then she hangs up.

You stand up and put on socks then heely's right after. Then grab your phone and wallet. Rolling to the door opening it up and walking out you see Jane leaning against her door. She looks up and smiles at you. You bow to her

"Your highness"

She puts her hand to her mouth and stifle a giggle. You hold your arm out and she grabs hold walking in a dignified way as her heels clop behind her. You both walk to the elevator and remain in your old timey style as you dance through the main lobby. Other youtubers give you amused smiles. And those who were already vlogging turn themselves towards you two grinning and saying something into their cameras. In the middle of the way you bow to her and she curtsies.

People clap and you laugh as you and get walk up to the buffet and get breakfast. You get two sausage links and a stack of waffles and a fruit cup meeting Jane at the table.

"This is really amazing Jane! I'm super excited to meet new people and just look at all the internet celebs around us!!!" You exaggerate your words with your arms and Jane giggles as she reaches for her silverware.

"John, honey. You do realize that you are as equal or more popular than these other youtubers..."

"Jaaaaneeyy!!" You both turn your heads as the young blond approaches you and puts down her tray next to Jane.

Rose follows behind and daintily places her tray on the table next to you.

"Good morning, john"

You smile to her as she sits down.  
"Hi rose! How was your sleep?"

"Oh, rather nice if i do say. The dersian hotel has quite a nice color scheme. Put me right to sleep"

"Oh! Really you got dersian? Me and Jane got the prospitian hotel.

Its really nice and the colors really brighten you up for the morning!" You continue.

Rose shakes her head. "I agree that is is rather a nice place but i could not possibly sleep in such a bright colored room. I'd give me a migraine..."

"Heh, yeah i can see that..."

"Oh! Yes me and Roxy enjoyed your little dance with Jane earlier. I even got a little on tape. Would you allow me and Roxy to use it in a vlog.?"

"!!! O-of course!" You sputter as your memories slap you in the back of your head.

This was ROSE LALONDE. International youtube critic and amazing at what she does. It seems she had been reading your mind because she reaches out slightly and slaps your shoulder.

 

"Silly boy, stop fanboying. I'm just a normal girl. Well...as normal as a psychologist gets"

You grin and scratch your neck.

"Yeaaahh... Sorry i just really LOVE your videos"

She rolls her eyes. Soon you all finish eating and you say your goodbyes. You and Jane smile to each other as you walk over to the convention center. Creating idle chit-chat you both get stopped a couple times a from fans and you smile sweetly at them all. Taking  
pictures and signing papers you move on. When you finally arrive at the convention you and Jane take out your licenses. Showing security they look at their list and let you in. Giving you both a vip lanyard to put around your necks. Walking into the actual center you marvel at the large expanse of people spreading out. Light pours out of the skylight above as you heely across the floor. Your grin and Jane who is checking her watch she smiles back as we travel around.

The place is bustling with noise as you both wander around. You check different panels for a while until she pats your back and moves onto her panel. You wave her away as you go the opposite direction continuing your exploration. You continue heelying around until you hear a loud squeal as you favorably put down your foot and trip forward. Catching yourself before falling however you look and notice a large group of girls who are pointing at you. You point to your face in retaliation. the violently shake their head up and down as you giggle. You hear them squeal a little bit more as you walk towards them. Waving, you grin.

"Heylo!"

"H-hi" they murmur

"Oh come on!" you grin "Promise i wont bite."

She smiles wearily holding out a camera. You grab it and pull her close to you.

"SAY GOUDA" You yell.

Your loud voice attracted more fans and soon you are surrounded by male and female fans alike.

"W-wow! i did not expect these many people you smile. They scream in retaliation. You grin wider moving your way through the crowd pulling out your phone.

"So... hey do you think it could be rad if i do a vlog right now?"

An even louder scream. You laugh, opening the camera app and switching to video you flip it to selfie mode and start a video.

"Hey guys! how you doin?" you turn to the crowd slowly and fake a surprised face turning to the crowd and back to the camera "w-what? when did you get there" You fake an amused face "heheh viewers have you been learning dark magiks?" "oh youuu~" you poke the screen and people giggle behind you.

"Anyways, onward my slaves! As you go onto your heelys and roll out. Your fans follow behind and you grin.

"Yeah! here i am at vidcon and obviously have met many of you. I am like seriously honored by the output that had shown up!!"

The crowd starts to grow behind you and you grin a mischievous grin. Turning around and handing your phone to a fan.

"Hey keep this on me?" She nods frantically as she flips the camera toward you.

You start to march and the follow you. You start to bellow out.

"I HATE A MORAL COWARD, ONE WHO LACKS A MANY SPARK"

"I JUST DETEST A MAN AFRAID TO GO HOME IN THE DARK"

People start to recognize the tune and marches along singing with you. You grin as even more people join in.

"I ALWAYS SPEND MY EVENING WHERE THERE'S WOMEN, WINE, AND SONG"

"AND LIKE A MAN ALWAYS BRING MY LITTLE WIFE ALONGGG~"

"IM A MEMBER OF THE MIDNIGHT CREW!"

"IM A NIGHT OWL AND A WISE BIRD TOO"

"HOME WHERE THERE'S MILK IN THE MOORNING~"

"SINGING THE SAME OLD SONG!"

"RISE WITH THE MOON, GO TO BED WITH THE SUN, EARLY TO BED AND

YOU'LL MISS ALL THE FUN!"

"BRING YOUR WIFE AND TROUBLES IT WILL NEVER TROUBLE YOUUU~"

"MAKE HER A MEMBER OF THE MIDNIGHT CREW!"

"WA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHHAA WH-"

You cut yourself off as you hide behind one of your fans. A pale faced boy with shades walks by next to a slightly taller brother with sharp hair and shades and you tense. Your heart beating very loudly. He moves passed and you gasp.

"Guys, that was THE TURNTECHGODHEAD"

"omg, i think i'm gonna cry"

Everyone smiles really widely and a couple whistles at you. You turn to them and shake your head.

"No, You don't understand. He. is. Amazing."

You turn and get your phone back and thank the girl profusely. You spend a bit more time with your fans. Signing things and taking pictures, before your youtube name rings through the speakers, you wave them away as you heely to the destined room. You walk in and the people stand around in a highly organized room the all look at you and you studder.

"u-um...ii was called"

The faces peel into large grins as the bring you further into the room. As you look around in panic you notice its some sort of backstage.

"Oh!!!!!!!! look at this" a girl with blond hair grin's widely. Her pupil is separated into 8 smaller pupils 

"I 8elieve this is some fresh meat" Grinning larger.

"H3H3H3H3" a girl comes close and sniffs your face "HMMMM D3L1C1OUS C4K3"

You push away from them..."um sorry i think im in the wrong roo-"

you cut yourself off as you realize your staring at two STAFF in front of you.

"oh. am i in trouble?"

"Only, If you wanna 8e, cutie" you blush.

"um yeah why was i called down..."

"Y3S, P4RDON MY STR4NG3 P4RTN3R" The red glasses faced one deadpans

"W3 H4D GOTT3N L1GHT OF YOUR PR3S3NC3 1N TH3 C3NT3R 4ND WOULD L1KE YOU TO APP34R FOR TH3 M41N PROGR4M"

"Oh" you sigh, tenseness leaving your shoulder, then you grin "Of course i can do that..."

"Gr8! Follow us ectobiologist"

You pop out the wheels of your heely's and place them in your pocket. Following behind as they lead you closer to the room, you actually start hear voices pouring out of the room. One of the girls talk into a walky talkie while the other clips a microphone on your shirt. For a moment before giving a thumbs up to the to the other and opening the door all you hear is.

"if im destined to ever do colabs with another youtuber, have them fall from nowhere"

You feel yourself be pushed onto the blinding stage. You fall forward onto your face as your rub you nose.

"Fuckin again...." You mummble.

Then you hear a roaring scream as you pick yourself from the floor and look up. You stare wide eyed at the original speaker.

His blond locks fall over his aviator glasses and red headphones rest around his neck.

"i-i" you studder

The blond smirks and turns to the microphone

"How ironic" People scream loudly.

"Um. M-maybe, they uhm sent me in at the wrong time you stand up walking over to the door jiggling the handle as people stare at you.

You hesitantially turn to the blond, Dejectiedly.

"Its locked" you sigh.

People laugh.

The blond whispers into the microphone "maybe its fate.."

The crowd woo's violently. You walk slowly towards the chair and sit down.

Your heart pounding in your chest and your hands visibly shake.

"I got a word from the mainframe.." The blond speaks up

"What how?" you smile. Trying to ease up your nevousment.

"They gave me this weird earpiece thats similar to some sweet ass james bond shit"

"no fair gimme it..."

"No, its mine. First come first serve,"

"lame." You grin. Holding back the rush of FEELS going though your body.

"So, plan is taking questions on twitter. You have your phone right?" You pull it out and wave it.

"okay, cool if any of you have questions send em to one of our twitters."

You both take a moment to plug in the tweet and and you wait.

"So how you doin dude?" Turntech smirks

"Good, i met up with a couple fans earlier and went heelying around singing the midnight crew..."

"Really?

"Yeah, everyone was really cool and knew the lyrics and it was totally the higlight of the day, you know. Except meeting up with the lalondes"

"no, what i mean is heely's? I dont believe for a second that you have heely's on"

"You sure bout that?" You grin.

"Positive" he deadpans

You stand up Reaching in your pockets and pulling out the two blue wheels. The audience screams loudly. Grinning you snap them into your shoes and roll across the stage. Turntech stares at you with a bemused smirk. You grin rolling around his chair multible times before placing your hand on his shoulder and removing the wheels again. Sitting in your chair he continues.

"Dude, that is so 2004"

"Oh please. Don't act like you dont like it" You grin.

"I enjoy the irony of it"

"Of Course you do.."

Your phone dings from twitter and you look over at Turntech.

"I think its time to answer some questions..."

The crowd breaks into a long scream as you both bring out your phones. Opening the app and picking one he waves for you to go first.

"What is your real names?" You read off.

"I am John Egbert" You grin

Turntech sputters into a chuckle, and you huff.

"Its not that funny"

"dude, omg" he snorts "Its so perfectly dorky."

You stick your tounge out at him. "Oh please, like yours is any better"

He raises his eyebrow over his shades. "Dave Strider"

"More like Dave Isnotcoolatall" He looks at you and you have a feeling he rolled his eyes at you, and you roll his name around in your thoughts smiling lightly to yourself.

"Obviously your completely wrong"

Your roll your eyes "Your turn lameo"

He scrolls through his phone. "Did you know ectobiologist has a huge bro-boner for you?"

He snorts.

"Seriously..."

You lean into his microphone. Whispering. "Who told him..."

A hand shoots up in the back. And you glare at the spot. "RUN"

People laugh as you throw down your wheels and click onto them. Jumping off the stage and heelying to the spot. You go to the person and sit on their lap. Whispering to them and to the microphone  
"You should be frightened"

"Okay nerd, get on the stage"

"fiiine" you groan rolling back to the stage.

He smirks. "My fame, makes me your god"

"You wish" You retaliate, Smiling

Jumping back on stage you bring out your phone. "No wait." You say.

Dave directs his attention to you, shades emotionless

"What time is it" you point accusingly at him

"12:34" He quickly tumbles out embarrassingly.

You break out in a huge grin while he coughs. "That is so satisfying, I could die happily now" You admit.

"Rude, man that wasn't even cool. Sit your fanboying ass down i barely know you"

"Okay" you smile. Sitting in your stool criss cross applesauce. You turn towards him.

"Its your turn to read a question, Dave" you test the name. Its sweet and falls easily from your mouth.

"K" he nods and scrolls through his phone.

"Which of you are taller?"

You stand up and place your hands on your hips heroically and very silly-like. Dave sighs as stands up next to you. He's only a little bit taller than you. Really like a couple inches but he's very dangly and his limbs skinny where as yours is a bit more built. He leans back confidently and you notice as a few camera go off.

He yawns and puts his elbow on your head. And you glare up sourly at him. He smirks.

"Well, well eggs Benedict how's the weather down there"

You push at his hip lightly. And grin.  
"you ass"

You both sit back down and you open your phone finding a good question instantly.

"Have you two met before? If not what is your first impression's of each other?"

"Nope, this is the first time me and Dave ever met. An to be honest he looked a lot handsomer on the screen." You smirk and Dave flips you off.  
" First impressions... Um i guess what i expected. Kinda was hoping for a hug." People scream at the top of their lungs and you tilt your head.

"What. Why are people screaming?"

"Dave, help" you whine. Who had been silent the whole time.

Dave leans into his mic and doesn't turn towards you

"I don't want to tell him..."  
People in the crowd whine.

"Tell me what?" you question.

Dave chuckles and your stomach does a little flip from excitement.

"Well, my first impression from this nerd. Well... Pretty pathetic, just dropping in here and hitting his face. I do have to admit I enjoyed the ego boost from him coming in here. Hmm, i dunno. He's cool. I wouldn't mind making a video with him. "

You stare at him expectantly and attentively listening to each word spoken as you feel excitement revel inside your chest. A pump of adrenaline runs through your veins and you smile lightly at his short cut hair and bangs swooping over his aviators.

At the end the crowd cheers,obviously liking the sound of a collab together. You grin and lean into your microphone.

"Hearing that makes me very, verry, happy..."

"OH KISS ALREADY" booms overhead

People scream loudly for many reasons. And you fall clumsily out of your chair. Dave has an unusual downward quirk to his lips as he moves forward to the mic.

"Bro, go the fuck back to your gross hotel room and work on your weird sex bot."

"FIRST OF ALL DAVID ELIZABETH STRIDER,"

Dave groans and pinches his nose as you pull yourself off the ground, and back into your chair.

"IT IS A FULLY FUNCTIONAL ANDROID WITH FREE FUNCTIONING MINDSPACE AND MEMORIES AN-"

"W-Wait wait wait!!!" You yell. The voice above stops and listens.

"You are THE turntechBROhead"

"Yes."

You scream internally and fidget with newfound energy.

"Omfg your guy's dance videos are   
Rad as fuck and y-your UGH!"

You drop your microphone. And collapse on the ground. Viewers laugh and Dave chuckles.

"I LIKE HIM. DAVE I APPROVE"

The crowd runs wild as you stand back up and sit on your stool. You look at dave concerned.

"Approve of what?" You ask

"NOPE, haha we are NOT going there today. Dirk i swear to god if you even fucking poke an innocent hair on this boy i will be willing to burn bro's smuppet pile and blame you."

"Why will no one tellll meeeeeee!!!!!"

"DAVE YOUR PANNEL IS OUTTA TIME. LIKE HELL, YOU NEEDED TO GET OFF LIKE 2 MINUTES AGO"

"Shit. Well sorry guys."

The crowd boos.

"Well im gonna be still walkin around and singing show tunes if anyone wants to join me" You grin.

"Yeah, thats cool. Alright guys see you later..."

He gets up and you follow. Popping in your wheels and rolling behind him. To backstage.

He turns around. And puts his fist out, you bump your's to his and grin widely.

"So... EctoBiologist huh? I've heard of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is too long :( and unusual cliff hanger. Sorry. I'm working on like everything. Hope you enjoyed the chapter...


	4. yoooooooo

"Y-you have?!" You gush embarrassingly.

Wow. Good job at first impressions John. A+.

"Yeah, my bro was the one who introduced me to you. Mostly cause he's a internet weirdo and learns about the fresh meat 10 seconds after bein' thrown in the water..."

Dave's phone pings.

"And there his is now." Dave groans.

"Wow. I-um." You stick out your hand. "Hi! I'm John! Although... You already know that... Hehe. I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out a bit more..."

You tried to keep a straight face, make it not seem that desperate, but that was hard in and out of itself.

"Sure, why not. I can grace you with my presence for a little while longer" He smirks. You roll your eyes.

"Woah! Calm those things down otherwise their gonna roll right off your face Egbert"

You feel yourself grin widely and you push his shoulder. You start walking out of the backstage area and he follows talking about god knows what. When you exit the backstage door. You are met with a crowd of screaming boys and girls alike. You feel your face split into a grin as you wave to the crowd. They all enthusiastically reciprocate.

"Hey guys!!" You exclaim

"Sup?"

Dave parries out as well and people start walking up asking for pictures and signatures and hugs and you are glad to oblige to your fan as well as Dave's.

When the crowd subsides a bit you grin and apologize to everyone.

"Hey, everyone it was totally awesome to meet and get to know all of you and stuff but if you don't mind me and Turntech are gonna hang out for a bit!" You smile.

Some of the girls say "oh are you~" or something like that which you don't understand but you see Dave snort and have a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, sorry my adoring peers, that includes you John..."

You stick your tongue out at him.

"1: mature" he points to you. "And 2: if y'all actually want a colab between me and this nerd you have to let our beautiful behinds go eventually"

Everyone nods and walks away saying bye to you guys and you smile and wave back. Nobody seemed upset which made you glad. As you and Dave departed off you are grinning and heeling along next to him. You see people scattered around and some in cosplay of their favorite youtubers. You even see a you and you approach him fist bumping them and complimenting how handsome you looked. The person gushed to you and you grinned and took an extravagant picture with Dave very monotone faced in the background making a peace sign.

Dave and you are just making small conversation which overall make the experience even better as you Idly chat about your interests and achievements.

He tells you he sword fights. You call bullshit.

You tell him you could beat his ass at a pranking war. He calls bullshit on you.

You both try to explain why you are right to each other.

There is something great and natural about your conversations as it fills up the gaps and seems like you both can contribute to the reckless conversation equally.

You walk by another group of cosplayers. This time they were dressed up as both Dave and you and you tried to get Dave to look but as soon as you turn back you were surprised.

The two cosplayers dressed as you and Dave were kissing.

The Dave cosplayer had the you cosplayer dipped nearly to the ground as they kissed. You felt your face heat up significantly after seeing it and Dave chuckled. Which only made your blush grow.

"Well Egbert, I woulda told ya' to take me to dinner first but seein' that I'm dipping you to the ground I don't think that applies."

Obviously referring to the two cosplayers that were snoggin in the middle of the way. People taking pictures.

You have just been hit with a bus.

"What?" You tilt your head confused.

"Why they kiss dou?" You ask.  
"N why do people take pictures" you add confusedly.

Dave smirks and it makes you feel a little constricted.

"Ever heard of shipping, Eggs?" He asks smoothly.

"Shipping??" You ask tilting your head more. All you knew was that there were people dressed like you and Dave and were snogging on each other while people took pictures.

and without another word Dave was walking to the two cosplayers. You of course followed behind like the puppy you are. As you approach further you see Dave tap himself on the shoulder. The fake Dave leaned up bringing up the fake you. At first the fake Dave seemed a little embarrassed but as soon as she laid eyes on Dave her embarrassment stretched tenfold.

"Omigod" was all she could say. Otherwise she was slack jawed and blushing like crazy.

It was funny actually. Seeing someone dressed like Dave red as the shirt he wears.  
The fake john looks at you too a couple inches shorter than the fake Dave, and you feel almost a sense of pride seeing as you were taller than the fake Dave.

The fake you could only mutter "holy shit" before you burst out laughing and collapsed on the floor.

"I- haha- don't even know-hahahaha- what just happened-hahah" your giggling on the floor.

Dave stares at you very pokerfaced.

"Man, first you wear a pair of shoes meant to die in 2009 and now you are literally on the ground laughing. You are totally stripping my cool Ecto..."

The fake Dave leans over to the fake john and says something like "that's not the only thing he'd be stripping" Dave raised an eyebrow to the cosplayers.

"N you two," he started. The cosplayers started getting almost scared like they did something wrong and they stiffed up. You stand up off the floor. Listening in.

"If you gonna make me kiss someone do it right, Though i appreciate the overall irony of cheesy 90's kisses, you gotta remember my swagger..."

"You did NOT just say that" you grimace.

"Don't deny it John. I got the swag in my veins. All the swag. Aint' no one got more swag then me" he throws his arm across your shoulders. You roll your eyes dramatically.

"You said that a lot more times than you really needed to which is really..." "Hmm" you put your thumb on your chin in a thought provoking way. "Nada" you grin.

The cosplayers still look at you two still shocked.

"W-we aren't in trouble are we?" The fake you says nervously.

Dave turns to them. " hell fuckin no. You do what you want. Make out with your totally hot lookin best friend if ya' want i don't care honestly." Dave pats the fake you on the shoulder.

"I was just messin with ya'll. its too fun to pass up" he shrugged.

The cosplayers light up happily. "Then i hope it isn't too much to ask for a picture of you two? Is it?" They ask happily.

"As long as i get to sweep Ecto off his feet here to the sunset i don't see much of a problem..." The edge of Dave's mouth ticked up in a small smirk.

You roll your eyes to infinity. "You wish you had my plush rump Dave!" You retaliate.

"John, get your supreme ass over here so we can take a god awful picture" Dave deadpans, not a single hint of smirk in his voice and you wonder in how he even does that.

"Oh my god" one of the girl's say. "It's better than I could have imagined" before she snickered.

You walk over to the girls and you and fake you make a dumb face with your tongues sticking out while Dave and fake Dave start Pokerfacing doing the piece sign and you all take a picture. You wave them off and carry on you own a moment later Dave in tow.

"What is even shipping?" You ask still confused what had happened.

Dave sort of looks over at you and raises an eyebrow. Before deadpanning.

"I have a perfect idea of our first colab"

 

__________________________

Your name is still John Egbert and you still don't know what the hell you got yourself into...

Your sitting in Dave's hotel room as he sets up a camera in front of you two. Facing the couch. He had printed something out earlier and from the look of it there were two copies of it laid out in front of you.

Dave fiddled with the cords and such. While talking to you.

"Man, so I know we barely know each other and everything but like this video's gonna be hilarious and awkward as shit being our first colab. but i hope you know I'm not a total ass in the end cause i just couldn't pass up the opportunity." Dave mumbled.

"And what would this be exactly?"

"Eggplant, I don't even know. All I know is if your not hatin me by the time its over I'll buy you lunch..."

"Alright" you shrug. He returns to the couch the camera turned on.

"Yo" he says. You giggle.

"Welcome back, I'm turntechGodhead and I'm here with my fellow youtuber..." He jazz hands you with a poker face.

"ectoBiologist!!" You grin.

"An, today we gonna be layin down some sick new shit. Here on youtube HQ. Me n ecto here met up at vidcon with the unfortunate story of fated colabs and heelys."

You add by bringing up your leg up with your shoes still on after he says that. Meeting minor eye contact with the blond. He smirks as you put down you leg.

"Hey, ecto? What is shipping?" He smirks more.

"I dunno! Nobody's been telling me all day like its some super secret!" you groan.

"Well" Dave starts. "Shipping is the fake idealization of two fictional or real people being in a relationship." He rolls loosely staring at you comfortably.

"Sounds weird" you say.

"It is but the point here is that I got us a lovely littl' ol' fanfiction for us to read..." Dave says, dripping in a texas accent.

"Fanfiction." You said exasperated.  
"Whats that?" You squint at him.

"Something our mutual fans created in our nature..." He smirked more. "Just act like it says for you in the story Ecto. It's practically in script form."

You skim it quickly and start on your first line...

"My name is ectoBiologist..." You start.

"And i am so... Positively. Absolutely. Gay." You squinted your eyes at the words.

"What is this some prank?" You lift an eyebrow.

"Just keep goin." Dave rolls his eyes.

"I just could't help myself, really! The way his blond hair fell into his eyes and he was arched over me it was a dream come true..."  
You felt a blush arise but you pushed it down.

"'Babe' turntech said downright sultry..." Dave continued.

"He kept getting closer and closer to me? And i leaned over and pressed my lips to his?! They were soft and warm, not what I was expecting from a boy but none the less. Amazing!!!"

As you continued reading this crazy written paper you kept feeling your face get hotter and hotter. This person was good at writing but it just made you incredibly embarrassed for all the wrong reasons!! Dave was barely a friend. Let alone... This. But despite throughout the reading you couldn't help but notice how attractive Dave was from where you were. His blond hair sweeped in front of his shades, his jaw angular and handsome. You could see a light dusting of freckles next to his shades. And you couldn't help but stare at him one and a while. Not to mention as the story progressed and got even more intense the things Dave had to say made you jump a lot in embarrassment. And not even half way through you had given up the paper. Instead covering your face as you blushed brightly.

"Oh my god Dave please. I cant do this" you whined uncomfortably.

 

"Alright" Dave shrugged. Waving to the camera again.

"Sorry peeps, the dork cant take anymore of this stuff but remember to leave a like if you want more from him on this channel, or check out his channel in the description below. Remember to leave a comment if you wanna hate. Turntech out." He signs off and turns off a the camera a minute later. You stretch yourself out on the couch for a moment.

"Was that a bit much?" Dave murmured.

"Huh." You sigh.

"I was asking if I crossed the line a bit with this video cause if you want i wont upload it..."

"No way man!" You grin bigger than you should.

"I just went through 20 minutes reading straight smut between you and me and blushing like a baby. There is no way we're NOT. Usin that shit Dave!" You grin wider.

That was embarrassing. But like Dave said hilarious. Multiple times throughout the video you both had broken down to fits of laughter and it was even better seeing Dave's grin that stretched from ear to ear, and the dimples that stood out on his cheeks prominently.

"Thanks for dealin with my shit today man." He reached out his hand and gave yours a reassuring smirk. "If ya want I can give you my number and we can talk later.

And that's how you found yourself exchanging phone numbers with THE TURNTECHGODHEAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn. I was reading fan fictions these couple of days and noticed how extremely happy and giddy they make me and I hope mine do the same for you.
> 
> I apologize this story is bullshit and i went rambling off a lot but next update we will get a better understanding of the two boys impressions on each other!
> 
> Also I apologize for bad spelling, bad grammar, bad portrayal, or bad storytelling in general...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beta kids get lunch, And do a video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i am super ecstatic for this chapter because I am proud to announce that each chapter I post i will have a Drawing of mine and I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Art by lilbuztahs ((aka. Me)) "Silver Diner"

After exchanging your numbers you grin and he bumps his fist against your own.

"It was sweet of you to spend some time with wittle ol' me all day." Dave drawls in his crazy awesome country accent.

"But since it's so late. I'm gonna have to take you out to lunch another day Egbert. Do you think tomorrow works if it doesn't kill you without seeing my gorgeous face in your peripheral line of sight?"

"Oh, no Dave! I couldn't last a second without your beautiful stiller-ish shades in my life. I feel weak at the comment! Please, take me away into the sunlight my love!"

You place the back of your hand to your head and act like a distressed woman from one of Karkat's dumb rom-coms. You see Dave's lips quirk at the words with a feeling as if he was rolling his eyes at you.

"Yeah-yeah egbert we all know you cant resist this beefcake, now go so this beefcake can get ready for our radical brodate tomorrow."

You grin and nod your head walking out of the hotel room you wave enthusiastically back at him. He brings his hand up and swipes it through the air as a farewell. You finally turn and walk back to the prospit side. Finally getting to your door you enter and lean against it. Thinking about your day like a love stricken teenager. This day however feels like a dream, and you wouldn't believe yourself if not the email notification on your phone tearing you from your thoughts.

YouTube **TurntechGodHead** : "Slash fan fiction reading with EctoBioloGist"

You feel your face light up as you click on the link. Seeing youtube pop up and the video is edited nicely and shittily in turntech style. But still the video played with the familiarity of Dave's voice saying. "Yo." The video is great and you feel yourself laughing at the way you two acted. You noticed yourself staring at Dave multiple times during the video but you blame that on embarrassment and awestruck. When the video fades over you scroll down to the comments where a few people have gathered already excitably ranting about you two. You click the comment box and type in.

**EctoBioloGist** : "11/10 would not collab again" "not enough dicks" -ign

After a few seconds you get a reply to your comment.

**TurntechGodHead** Wow Egbert, I am are you gonna make this relationship HARD for both of us? I just SQUIRTED my life work onto you and you push me off like a 10 cent whore. I thought you could FEEL me John. DEEP in you Egbert. R00d Egbert. R00d.

You roll your eyes and start typing up a response.

**EctoBioloGist** : Doin' a good job of keeping us "anonymous" David Elizabeth Strider.

After anther couple of seconds you get a different reply.

**TentacleTherapist** : It is pleasant to see you both get along nicely boys.

**TurntechGodHead** : Pffff. Like I'd ever get along with this nerd. Rose please. He wears HEELYS.

**EctoBioloGist** : HEY!! You liked them you big weenie!!! >:B

**TentacleTherapist** : Although I agree with Dave that those shoes are an abomination to human kind. I'd have to say that I disagree in which I appears you really did enjoy yourself let me take in reference to 2:34 where you both break down in laughter. Rare in a Strider, don't you think John?

**GrimAuxiliatrix** : I Agree With Rose 100% In That Statement. More So, John. If It So Desires, We Could Burn Your Whole Wardrobe While We Are At It.

**EctoBioloGist** : AHAHAHAHAHAH…no. Dave help, girls. Suffocating. falling into void. Nail polish. Eyelash brush thingy. Dresses.

**TurntechGodHead** : Man if you don't even know what mascara is I don't even think god could help you. Let alone me.

 You start laughing loudly and you grip your stomach in your loud chuckles. These people are HILARIOUS. You get up grinning ear to ear and just decide on ordering pizza for dinner tonight. You close out of youtube and call up 'Papa John's ' ordering a small pepperoni pizza and have it delivered to you room number. As you go into your room and start up a vlog.

* * *

 

Light pours into your room. Blinding you, you groan flip over. Your sheets on the ground. You hear your phone vibrate loudly against the nightstand as 'girls just wanna have fun' plays on your phone. You reach out and open it answering the call you put it on speaker and plop your face in the pillows.

"Yo." You mumble.

"Dave. No matter how much I know you need your beauty sleep I would like to inform you that it is currently 12:34 am and I would like to inquire on weather or not you wanna go to lunch with me and Jade."

"No can do Lalonde. This premium Strider cut is already reserved for a dorky youtuber this lunchtime."

"It appears you are seeming to become emotionally attached to this boy in only one day Dave. I am intrigued, does he make your KOROKO GO DOKI DOKI?" She sarcastically remarks.

"Your spending too much time with Dirk, Rose. That is not healthy. Next thing you know your going to be wearing purple heart shades and having a strange tentacle fetish. And drinking grape juice. Rose Strider. Doesn't have that ring, sorry Lalonde but your Strider privilege is revoked."

"Also fuck you there is no doki's in this koroko. But if you want I can call up John and ask if he wants to join us. Where you thinking about eating?"

"We were thinking about the Silver Diner"

"Oh hell yes. I'm dragging John along either way. I need that place like air."

"Yes Dave we all know about your hipster aesthetic to 50's themed restaurants."

"Yeah, fuck you Lalonde. See ya soon"

You hang up after that and reach over to the nightstand grabbing your shades and slipping them on you stand up to take a shower. As the shower starts warming up you grab your phone and open your messages

 

**Dork Overlord Bucktooth Supreme**

**You** : Okay so like, Lalonde just offered us going to Silver Diner and I'm dragging you along one way or another, so you better get all gussy upped before I come to get you.

**John** : Wow Dave, Really witnessing your true southern gentleman attitude rn.

**You** : you love it babe. Now get ready I'll be over in like 10 minutes.

**John** : Kay! :B

 

You feel your chest constrict slightly before you cough it off. You put down your phone and climb into the shower. Only washing your hair and washing off the morning weather grog. Walking out you wrap a towel around your waist and enter your room again. Drying off and getting dressed in a red sweatshirt with a gear and black skinny jeans with your worn red converse. You grab your keys, phone, and wallet, you knock on your brothers room and tell him your leaving, then walk out the door towards the prospit hotel. You see John leaning against a door as he waves happily to you. You jerk your head up and he comes running up to to you meeting you at the elevator.

"Good morning Dave!" He grins.

"Mornin'"

"So silver diner huh? Is it just me you and Rose or is there gonna be anyone else?" He asks curiously.

"Harley's coming, you know From gardenGnostic."

"Omigod like all the people you know are famous it is crazy!" You roll your eyes.

"John you have nearly 900,000 subscribers, that's like 900,000 people that would probably worship you."

"Your one to say! You have a million people out there that wanna kiss your shoes!!"

He retaliates and you snort. You both ride the elevator down to the lobby and you see Jade and Rose. Jade comes running forward at you when you both walk out of the elevator and she tackle hugs you.

"Hey Harley." You pat her back and she lets you go.

"You must be John!" She grins widely. John recuperates and grins with her.

"Thats me! And you must be Jade. From Harley Motorcross?"

"In the flesh." She stands heroically with her hands on her hips looking proud.

Jade runs a channel talking about Motorcycles and the accessories . As well as informing everyone about bike races or of new appliances. She super good at science or whatever so she tricked out her bike to run on solar panels and explains the environmental improvement of bikes instead of cars and is super passionate at what she does.

"Yea yeah, Harley's amazing and famous lets go now I'm starving. "

You all start off down the sidewalk. Making idle conversation, and it seems like John blends in with Jade and Rose really well. He Parries Rose's passive Aggressive behavior while still remaining in a great mood enthusing about stuff with Jade. He seemed to mold in perfectly with your group keeping the conversations alive. You also put in your input until you go into the diner. Its nearly empty except for a couple tables so you all are sat quickly into a red booth with your friends. With your menu's you all browse. After you order the waiter leaves you alone to talk.

"This color scheme messes my my head" Groans rose.

"What do ya mean Lalonde?"

"The red and black checkerboard pattern is very eye straining"

"No way this pattern is exactly what you want in a shitty recreation of a 50's sock hop"

"Yes, However that fact does not make my morning headaches any better David." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"Dave"

"Sup Egbert?" You ask the dork sitting next to you. 

"Do you have a quarter?" Asks John.

"Why?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Cause your my sugar daddy and i want to play Whats new Pussycat" He deadpans.

"Fair enough" you shrug flicking him a quarter and smirking. He smiles and reaches across you to pick the song into the jukebox.

 

"So John! When did you meet Dave?"

John's face moves to Jade and his face peels into a grin. "Well" 

"It was during one of those fans and youtuber panel things and I was pussed onto his panel. Literally, onto my face and was forced to do a panel with him. It was super awesome and hilarious"

"Yeah hilarious as in seeing you flip your shit on my godsent beauty." You snort.

"Shut up. Anyway, how are you Rose? What did you do yesterday?"

"I suppose i spent my day not much differently than yours. I ran into a couple fans and a couple other youtubers, had lunch and did a colab."

"With who?" Asked both John and Jade at the same time.

"GrimAuxiliatrix, although im not one about beauty of fashion we did a drunk make-up tutorial. That is. She did. I am refraining from alcoholic beverages at the moment. Although I was bad enough with make-up that it looked like I wasn't sober."

You snort. The only makeup she had on at the moment was black lipstick and even with those you could tell where she had to clean up.

"Isn't drinking illegal at age 19?" John Asks.

"Not if you don't get caught" She winks.

"Anyway, what bout you Harley? Tricked out your bike anymore?"

"Yeah! Of course! Instead of getting the grimdarked squiddles stickers you told be about  Rose, I just sprayed them on that way they wont fall off. Also I added more accessories to the rims."

"But i wanna know more about John! John tell us about yourself!" She grins.

You look over at him and rest your arm on the table. Hand holding your face. You get a good look at him. His skin tone, Dark but not too dark. His buck teeth protrude from his top lip a bit and you can see green braces trying to fix his problem. His hair a mess but like a organized mess, like he took time out of his day to actually make it look good. He is wearing a blue jacket that has the the letters EB on either of his arms and a little wispy pattern on the front. His shirt underneath is white with a lime green collar and a symbolic looking slimer from ghostbusters that he would probably swear up and down is a Japanese knock-off. He starts laughing and you feel your lip tug up in a silent smirk.

"Dave."

Something tears you out of your thoughts.

"Huwa?" You turn to look at Rose.

" Are you even listening?" She sighs.

"No."

"So inconsiderate Dave!" Harley pouts.

"What though."

"I was just saying how im from Washington and about my dad and his baking and clowns"

"No wait a moment, clowns?" You quirk your eyebrows. He huffs.

"I mean its apparently not that weird since rose assured me her mom did the same with wizards."

"Wizards. Clowns. Yeah I'm out of the loop"

"No shit" snorts John.

"Shut up nerd." You push his face. He laughs and snorts against your hand.

"Anyway," you start "after this we could all go do a video."

"A collab?" Rose Quirks.

"No Lalonde a fucking movie. Yes a colab. We're all here. I'd be fun."

"What would it be about?" Asks John.

"What about one of those question ask memes!!" Jade enthuses.

"That does sound intriguing..." Rose raises an eyebrow and taps her painted lips.

"Im up for it!" Grins John.

"Well then. I guess we have a hella video to do."

The waiter brings your food and you all eat and pay walking out and back to the hotel. Everyone agreed on Jade's apartment since it was her Idea and she would upload it to her channel and leave the plugging it in to you fans to the rest of you. When you get in her room you start helping her set up the cameras and the floor where y'all plan to sit. Once the camera is all set up everyone sits on the floor with pillows and gets comfortable. Harley grabs her phone and bites her lip happily. Scrolling through google.

"We are all gonna doooo! The first time tag!! :D" she launches her arms up in the air happily. Then she looks into the camera for her intro.

"Hey Everyone!! I'm Jade Harley and weellcomee tooooooooooo.... Harley and Me! The segment where I make videos with other youtubers or with you guys!"

"Today i have! TentacleTherapist Or Rose. TurntechGodHead or Dave. And finally my new friend EctoBioloGist or John! We are all doing this tag called the first time tag to get to know each other even better! Soo I hope you enjoy!"

"Whoa Harley breath." You pat her back after she pants from lack of breath. She grins and punches your shoulder sitting up and pronouncing the first question.

"What was your first tweet?" She grins widely.

"Dave you start!" John yells.

Obviously excited, you roll your eyes and take out your phone opening twitter. Scrolling down to your first tweet you start reading.

"Plush rump man. Just fuckin no. That is all there is to say on the matter" You deadpan.

"Okay, so like hear me out..." You start.

"The camera swoops down on out hero, he's in bed and everything is calm, like litterally so fuckin calm our hero is sleeping beauty up in this bitch. Then suddenly multicolored felt ass descend from the ceiling. So much fuckin plush the hero is drowning in the shit. There is no escape. Fucking alien gods stare at the phenomenon and ask themselves how is even humanly possible to fit so much epileptic plush in one room. Scientists can't explain it, Harley's tried and couldn't. The end" "Im done." You deadpan.

"That was very descriptive David." Rose nods.

"Ya, now who's next?"

"Meeee!" Jade grins.

"My first tweet was a video of Bec being sad because he couldn't catch a cat that looked like him. It was so cute" she grins.

"What did the cat look like Jade?" Rose asks.

"It was white and like REALLY fluffy like so fluffy you couldn't see its face and it was super fast and was a stray it really did look like bec!" Jade explains.

"Your turn Lalonde" you nod.

"Well, my first tweet was questioning the use of such application that only allows 150 characters and refusing to realize any proper use of such app." 

Jade rolls her eyes and rests her head on Rose's shoulder.

"Roose its not about the usefulness its about the dumbness."

"That hardly answers my question."

"Yeah, Girls, And Rose." Both Rose and John slap you upside the head.

"If we expect this video to not take an hour we gotta hurry up the pace." "Yes. I suppose. John its your turn."

"Oh god this is embarrassing... Can i uh. Like say my second tweet or something..."

"No John! First one! Them's the rules!" Grins Harley.

"Oh god. Okay so like um it says" he stutters.

"Man, I wish i could talk to people like TurntechGodHead or GardenGnostic or something cause they are so woah but im so oh."

You feel your face pull up at the sides and you start chuckling Jade joins you with her full out laughter and Rose join after with her giggling John frowns.

" hey! Stop that!" John groans

"Man, biggest broboner for me." You snort.

"You put those dimples down sir." He points at you accusingly."

Your smile falls instantly.

"Man, why'd you have to bring up the dimples. Not cool" you deadpan.

"Their actually really cute Dave" smiles Jade.

"No. Stop that. I'm not cute."

"Simply. The cutest." Rose smiles.

"Oh my god stop." You frown.

"Boop." John reaches out and pokes your cheek.

"I hate all of you." You growl.

"Alright! Movin on! " sits up jade.

"First youtube video!"

"Ironic" you state.

"Hello I'm Harley!" Nods Jade.

"The questions of the universe and the dark that which withholds us each night." Lists Rose.

"Who am I?" John asks.

"If you wanna watch those the links gonna be in the video" Jade grins.

"First person you subscribed to on youtube."

"Rose, for sibling basis." You deadpan

"A speed artist!" Says Jade

"GrimAuxiliatrix, in attempts to improve on my make up." Nods Rose.

John just kinds shrugs and points at you.

"Do you still talk to your first love?"

"Never had one" you sigh.

"Occasionally" Jade blushes.

"Recently" Rose sits up.

"Um. Never had one either..." John shrugs.

"What was your first alcoholic beverage?"

"Appletini's" you nod

"Gin" Jade Grins

"Vodka" Rose

"That's illegal guys!" John exclaims.

"I live on an island John, with my grandpa" Jade laughs.

"Next. What was your first job?"...

The questionnaire went down like this, everyone stated their answers and you all moved on. It was all pretty generic. As like all the normal asks. The only thing that caught you was the last question.

"When was your first kiss? And who was it with?"

"Um." You pause.

"Is it that the Strider. Doesn't actually have girls dripping from his lips?" Rose smirks raising and eyebrows.

"Ha. No way Lalonde. I lost my lip virginity in like 1st grade to some chick. Dunno who she was but she was all tongue. Shits nasty"

"In other words Dave's never been kissed. Moving along." Says Rose. You frown.

"Haha! My first kiss was in like 6th grade with this boy in my class. He had a huge crush on me. But was kind of an ass about it and sorta pushed himself on me so i punched him." Shrugs Jade.

Rose coughs. "My first kiss was an accident. Roxy just sort of slipped comically and landed on my face."

"Roxy!?" Johns eyebrows rose. "Calm John. She was a lot more drunk than she thought and when she got up she slipped on a sock and her face hit mine."

"The sauce can f you up Lalonde. And in your case. Permanently ruined your face. I am so sorry for you." You snort. Patting her back.

"What about you John?" Asks Rose. Ignoring you.

"Okay. This was gonna come out eventually. Alright." He sighs scratching his neck.

"My first kiss was in 4th grade. With a guy named Dave. And No before you shippers go crazy his last name did not so happen to end with Strider." You feel your breath stop and you stiffen up at the sound of your own name. Your eyes widen and you look over at John.

"Yeah, and he was kinda the one that made me realize I was hella gay."


	6. You thought this was a Continuation but its not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is better than ending on a cliff hanger and not even returning to the original topic until another chapter? Everything.
> 
> This chapter is of the POV of Dirk Strider as he finally leaves the hotel room. He meets someone cool.

Your name is Dirk Strider.

You are 17 years old and are TWIN BROTHERS with TurntechGodHead or to you, Dave Strider. You have straight blond hair that while unstyled lays against your head like Dave's however you are nothing like that scrub so you gel your hair up into something out of an anime. You as well wear a pair of ironic shades except yours are pointed and also anime. You also have several piercings. You have several orange piercings up your lobe. Snake bites, and a septum piercing. Dave has as extra tongue piercing, and you both have eyebrow piercings. All of Dave's piercings are red and all of your are orange.

Lets just face it, your just a big pile of mellow-dramatic weeaboo trash. But you don't really talk to anyone for anybody to actually judge you so you say fuck it. Dave had always been the more social twin and you had no problem just letting that be. Currently it is yesterday but to you it is today and tomorrow doesn't exist yet.

Timelines are stupid.

You had just gotten out of the control room after cock blocking Dave's panel and sent him a text. He responded by telling you his and is little gay friend were gonna go do a video together.

You can tell he is gay. You can feel the homosexual waves rocket off him.

You told him to not have a porno on the couch, because you nap there. Contrary to your fanboying hopes. It seems that although gay. John is not into your brother. Not that your bro isn't a large cock block on your ships either.

Yeah you ship your brother. The fuck you gonna do about it.

 

Anyway. Back to the topic at hand. You are walking around the convention center. A couple people recognize you through Dave but other that that nobody had really approached you and you are glad for that because you are kind of awkward, and suffer from a bit of social anxiety. Although they don't see that. They only see a wall of impassiveness. You may be dying on the inside.

But nobody needs to know that...

You own a youtube channel called TimaeusTestified that you refused to have Dave promote. It was just a small channel you ran that you explained programming and power sources and answered mathematical problems on. As far as you knew only 100 or so people are subscribed to you. Its hella chill and you appreciate the small amount of people that do follow you. You don't know what you'd do if you had a million followers like Dave. The thought would probably give you a panic attack.

Again. Not that anybody needs to know about those.

After your little mind introduction you continue to walk around the convention hall. You see people cosplayed as your brother and as other youtubers and you feel yourself smirk. The fact that these people really love people like your brother makes you feel pretty okay with the whole youtube thing. I mean, these people hadn't ever talked to Dave before but had no hesitation what-so-ever about trusting him. That's kind of amazing...

From your spacing out you run into a nice sturdy chest. It catches you off guard and sends you on your ass, planted firmly to the ground. Fucking gravity. You look up at your assailant and you see him chuckling.

He has dark tanned skin with what looks like vitiligo or in layman terms (darker skin with white patches). He has sort of dull red hair and green emerald eyes. He was wearing a green button-up, And beige shorts. He had on a pair of lime green framed glasses which only served to make his eyes pop more.

"Hehe... Sorry mate! Didn't see you there. And from the look of your 10 mile stare, don't believe you noticed me either" He stuck his hand out to you and you grabbed on, letting him pull you up.

"Yeah man, I apologize my fault really. Shoulda' watched where I was headed." You drawl. You notice he is significantly tallier than you but you don't really fucking care.

"Oi! Wait a dang gosh moment! Your voice sounds real flabbergastingly familiar. Whats your name chum?" His face lights up.

"Strider. Dirk Strider. Don't wear it out...." You pause letting him fill in the gap.

"English. Jake Arsenic English . Mr. Strider, you don't so happen to have a youtube channel do you? One about robots?" He questions.

You feel a smirk tug at your lip and you grace its presence upon Jake. As well as raise an eyebrow.

"Yes'sir that's me. TimaeusTestified. If that's what you were wondering.." You feel your anxiety skyrocket at the formal tone you put that sentence in and cringe at your fuck-up.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Strider! I love your work. It is often one of the most useful channels I've ever used for robots. Your instructions albeit a bit confusing really get me to understand those fascinating contraptions. I've always been sort of a science buff and your videos absolutely pacify my need for robotics"

"Hey, no problem man. N just call me Dirk. My dads name was Mr. Strider. Its cool to meet a fan..." You nod.

"A fan! Oh no no no, I am so much more than a double picking old lover of great sciences-"

What even is his accent? You ask yourself.

"I am most certainly the most finely tuned watcher of the entire frog unive-"

"Whoa whoa whoa- English hold on there for a second" you interrupt.

"Walk with me" you continue and start walking. He's following along and questionably tilts his head at you. Hands behind his back.

"Explain. Mr.English in your own words, what a Frog Universe is" you conclude.

"Well as an aspiring world renown astrologist/geoscientist/adventurer/extrodinare I do hypothesize that the galaxy that our own galaxy remains in with many other universes resides in a large frog shaped creature and with each croak, bang! An new universe is born" he replies calmly. Exclaiming the bang with his fingers in a gun shape like it went off.

"Wow, you are nuts" you snort.

"Not yet. Then again you have no evidence against me and space is indeed infinite so there is no guarantee truly on the state of our god galaxy..." He smirks.

"Yeah, but you forget to take into account English, that the galaxy we live in is the "milkyway galaxy" and that there is no proof on weather or not frogs preside in the outer spacial regions."

"Ah Ha! That is where i got YOU chum!" He exclaims. Then points at you. "Your a huge nerd, so your points are poppycock"

You place your hand on your chest and act offended "wow. English. I'm hurt. That went right through the chest. If you need my heart you'l find it on the bottom of your shoe."

He giggles. "Ah and cherish the rotten character as it drips its sweet love to me..."

"Whatever what floats your boat man... Just don't fuck it. I'm a better receptical for that then my poor stillborn heart." You casually flirt.

He laughs loudly. His laugh, guttural, almost grandfatherly and you feel nostalgia rush through you.

"Sorry mate, but it seems that id rather the organ than you, at least its stopped beating, with you, you'd keep beating through the rest of the night..." He winks at you and your snort and smirk.

You like this asshole.

"Hahaha… suuure. Whatever you say frenchie..." you roll your eyes.

"I am not french!" He exclaims. "I am Hawaiian!!"

"Hawaiian." You deadpan

"Yes. A rural island off that coast of Honolulu is where me and my grandma lives."

"So where'd you get your accent?"

"I guess you could say that I picked up some lingo from my grandmother and watched a lot of British youtubers when i was younger..."

"How old are you?"

"19"

"Two years older than me." You frown.

"I could tell that, from your pithy height"

"I have no idea what you just said. But i feel like you called me short..."

"Ding ding ding. Give the chum a prize" he grins happily.

"Man what even is your tactic, first your a fanboy, then your a nerd, then your a flirt, and now your an ass make up your mind man..." You smirk.

He puts his finger on his chin in thought. "Hmmmmmmm. Nah."

 

You walk around with the Hawaiian for a bit longer looking at different panels and learning more about each other. You find out his parents passed away from an illness when he was young, he loves guns and long ranged weapons, his favorite superhero is spider girl, and that he loves every movie made from mankind.

You ask him about the director D from the SBaHJ movies and he gushes that although a little strange he loves the movies. You feel yourself take pride in your older brothers work as he embarrassingly gushes over the dumb ironic movies.

" i assume your a fan?" Jake inquires. Looking at your shoes.

"Yep. Had these babes custom made" you stretch out your leg that reveals your knee length custom SbahJ converse. "But besides that, wanna get some lunch?"

"Why not?" He smiles. You both exit the convention center and enter the McDonald's nearby. Once you enter your phone starts ringing. You pick it up and tell English to go ahead and order without you. You retrieve to a booth in the back corner. Sitting down the person on the other receiver busts out laughing.

"Holly shit dirk!" She laughs loudly.

"Whats up Rola?"

"Hav you seen ur brothers new video?!! Oh my god its golden."

"Is it the one with ecto?"

"Have you seen it?!!"

"No, but Dave shooed me put of the apartment so they could. like a god damned whore who spent way to long."

"Ong dirky bby, this vieo is HILARIOUS also embarrassingly cringe from how embarrassed they are its great!"

"Where r u rigt now?" She asks.

"Getting McArterycloggers with a hot Hawaiian babe"

"What's his name?"

You furrow your eyebrows.

"Why do you think they're a dude, that's very assumming of you Ms.Lalonde."

"When is it ever a chick dirk" she retaliates.

"True..." You agree.

"Speaking of which... When u gonna tell Dave?"

"Tell Dave what? I'm not gay"

"Just cause u dont liek labels dirk does not mean u can avoid ur sexuality."

" I'm not avoiding it..."

The silence between you made you believe that she stopped to give you a motherly "really?" look and you smirk.

"Listen Rox I'd love to continue this conversation but my company's coming back, ill stop by later..."

"Mmmhmm, good afternoon dirk"

"See ya"

You hang up in time for Jake to get back he puts down his tray and grins at you.

"I'll hold down the base. You can go order."

"Thanks man." You nod and stand up to order. After ordering you grab a shit-ton of ketchup and return to the booth. After sitting down Jake grins at you and you nod.

"I hope you don't mind me asking chum, but who called?"

"My friend. She was talking about some new video my brother posted."

"Your brothers a youtuber?"

"Yeeeup. He's been for a while. His names TurntechGodHead..."

"Oh! I've heard of him! My friends younger brother is completely obsessed with him."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed! For a while we thought the poor boy had a crush on him."

"Wow, that's an unfortunate case of miscommunication"

"Yes i suppose. So what was this new video about?"

"No idea." You respond bringing out your phone and looking at your subscriptions, sure enough there was a new video up from your brother.

'??YouTube TurntechGodHead: "Slash fan fiction reading with EctoBioloGist'

You smirk.

"No way"

"What?"

You take out your headphones and plug it in moving over to Jake's side and handing him the earbud as you click on the video. He looks at you confused before putting it in and looking at your screen.

"That's JOHN!" He exclaims suddenly after looking at your phone screen.

"Who?"

"MY MATES YOUNGER BROTHER! The one I was talking about earlier!"

"Huh, small world."

You watch the video and are busting out laughing buy the end of it and Jake is not far behind you as he hold his sides in shaking laughter. You can tell your brother in in the zone. Reading that erotic fan fiction like its gonna give him 20$ and John looks so uncomfortable he keeps blushing and burying his face in a pillow. When it finishes and the outro plays you look over at Jake and he's grinning widely.

"That was a great knee slapper isn't it?"

"Yeah totally, that was awkward as hell but it only made it funnier."

After your little laugh fest you return to your side of the table and you both start eating again. You find out that Jake's grandma is a scientist working on molecular geosciences on their remote island off of Honolulu. And that he has a younger sister named Jade who travels all around america learning about bikes. And that Jake loves meat. As in the carnivorous way. Not the, uh, other way. He had the new sirloin burger with extra bacon and when he bit into his burger he seemed like the happiest person in the world.

But it did surprise you when he looked up from his food at you, fidgeted then smiled, and said.

"Mind if i get your number mate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Dies of exhaustion))  
> School is hell.
> 
> I am super supportive any sort of community so if you want to send me artwork or one-shorts or anything I'll probably love you forever. If you have any artwork or one-shots or anything you want me to see from either of my stories send it to:  
> lilbuztahs@gmail.com


	7. Chapter: 7 - Clusterfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is a Clusterfuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if your curious the youtubers I had influence the characters are  
> Dave: Danisnotonfire, critikal, jackcepticeye, egoraptor  
> John: amazingphil, markiplier, danny sexbang  
> Jade: grav3yardgirl, mortem3r, cutiepiemarzia, (mechanics channel)  
> Rose: (rose is special)  
> Roxy: Jenna Marbles  
> Jane: Nerdy Nummies, cutiepiemarzia  
> Kanaya: cutiepiemarzia, michelphan

"John your gay!?" Jade makes a face like .0. And covers her mouth. You feel surprised, he did it just like that. With no hesitation.

To be honest you've never seen somebody come out. You've lived in Texas your entire life which is practically the most homophobic state in America and seeing a gay person was like a diamond in a coal mine, and even then the diamond is fuckin ragged on and made dirty by all the coal surrounding them. Lets just say it was fuckin rare. Texan's were stone cold bitches. Unlike the rest of your neighbors, you just let the people date who they want. Have their fun. Now you've met a gay person and their kinda. Normal.

John Rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, gay. Flaming homosexual. Dick lover. Faggot. Take your pick. Not a big deal" he shrugs.

"Dude, your like normal though" you comment.

"And i wouldn't be why?" He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

You shrug. "Dunno, aren't like gay people. Major pink fanatics and like have a weird lisp thing" you wave you hand in the air as you explain. John Sighs.

"I totally expected you to be a major fuckboy about this since your from Texas. Okayyy. Gay people can and might have those things you just described because they are causal human traits but also because gay people are human we can be anything else in my case, I'm still john egbert. I'm just me."

"I just like dicks" he shrugs.

"Uhhhh" you draw out

"No I wont have a homo weird crush on you Dave don't worry. Your not my type" he nods.

"Only friends?" You bring up your fist.

"Bros." he agrees and bumps his fist against yours.

"Yes Dave. If you have any questions or concerns about sexuality or otherwise. Talking to me or John seems like a good idea" Rose nods.

"Why me specifically?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Its cause your a redneck hillbilly from the south" whispers John

"I take mighty' of offence' to dat'" you lay your country accent down hard and John and Jade giggle.

"I don't see why dear Dave. I am just implying that from your home you may or may not be ignorant when it comes to those subjects and perhaps having talk to someone who does will be easy on you."  
Sighs Rose.

"I know about all the sexuality's Rose." You start to count on your fingers.

"Straight, gay, lesbian, uhh bisexual, pancake"

"Stop." John pushes your hand down.

"Soooooo, John. What is your type?" Jade bats her eyelashes.

"Yoo, when did this become interrogate the gay?" John raises and eyebrow.

"When you said you were gay." Deadpans Rose.

John groans and plops down onto his back.

"I dunnnooo. I don't really have a certain type..." He moans

"Then how the hell am I not your type?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Im sorry Dave. To break your poor maiden heart but. Your too straight for me." He pats your face.

"Fair enough" you shrug.

"But john... What do you look for in a person?" Whines Jade.

"Hmm. I suppose their eyes. They gotta be real eye catching. And they gotta be gay too because im not dealing with that bull. Romantic i suppose..." He shrugs.

"Strong and loyal. Nice when they try but still doesn't get offended from my sarcasm or insults. I don't really care about appearance."

"Man, I'm gonna have to take you to a gay strip club for your bachelor party. Weak." You interrupt.

John snorts.

"Who said I was inviting you to my wedding." He retaliates.

"Will I have to throw rice or tiny dildos?" You ask.

"Are we talking rice sized dildos or dildo sized rice?"

"Up to you"

"Dildo sized rice would be painful as fuck, rice sized dildos."

"Okay, just making sure" you nod.

"But you wont have to since you wont be invited." He smirks.

"Oh! I'll be there alright. Crash the god damned wedding and steal the groom. Throwing a bunch of rice sized dildos everywhere..."

"Which groom?" John smiles.

"Obviously not you, your ugly as hell" you retaliate.

"R00d!!" John yells.

"This is adorable" Jade and Rose say at the same time.

John gives the girls a disgusted face and you snort. Rose leans over and pats you on the face.

"For someone who's so 'straight' you do talk about dicks a lot"

"I could say the same for you Rose..."

"I'm a lesbian, Dave"

"So?"

"I can talk about cooch because i am sexually involved in it"

"I'm not gonna believe someone who calls it a cooch."

"But believe it coolkid cause i have 'gotten more' than you..."

"Pfff no you haven't "

"Says the one who's never been kissed" Rose smirks

"No! Rose!! Don't say that you'll break is fragile masculinity!!" John interrupts.

"Awe fuck all' you" you snort

"Yeah guys be nicer to Dave!" Jade exclaimed

"Thank you Jade"

"You never know he could be president of the national virgin society when he's older and be rich" she snorts.

"This is fucking peer pressure. You all are pushing me to do the horizontal tango. I need an adult. If i wanted some i could easily call out to anyone and they'd be here in a second"

"Sure,Jan" nods John

"You asshole..." You playfully glare and punch him. He snorts and falls over.

"Is the camera still rolling?" Rose inquires.

"Yeah, but I'll just edit this all out." Jade smiles.

"I dunno what you guys are thinking buuuut I'm thinking about raiding the convention center the rest of the day." You start.

"You assholes are welcome to join me, if y'all want"

"I will" Grins Jade.

"I suppose I could take time out of my busy scheduled to join you." Nods Rose.

"I'll come along but I'm probably gonna meet up with my sister and her friend for dinner later." Smiles John.

After grabbing all your needed things and Jade had finally tuned off the camera and safely put it away. You all put on your shoes and walk down to the lobby. Making your way towards the convention center. The silence was filled with idle conversation coming from everyone. You decided to stay back and just take it all in and occasionally put in your input ever so often.

You were still in a bit of shock of the event's the transpired. You had no problem with John's way of life you were just a bit concerned how the internet would respond to it. He seemed to be completely comfortable with the thought. You know how completely blunt and rude the internet can be, and even though you've just met the boy your a bit concerned about him.

Sooner or later you made it to the convention center and walked inside with everyone else. You all explored the different panels and ran into other youtubers. Introducing john to them and having a generally great time. After introducing John to a youtuber named Terezi you hear someone yell from the distance.

"JOHNNY BOY!!"

In a weird British accent. You see John's head swivel and look back. His face breaks into a smile as he yells back.

"JAKEY BAKEY BOY!"

And runs to the person. Rose, Jade, and you follow him to the person and you run into your brother who looks just as confused as you.

"Jolly great seeing you John!" The tall boy who you assume is Jake smiles.

"I was looking for you and Jane so we could have dinner. So i suppose it is" John grins.

"Who's the tall dude?" You whisper to your brother.

"A guy named Jake. Turns out he liked my robot channel"

"Hm" you grunt.

You stare at the two confused. There is just something to strangely similar about them. They had many differences like Jake's red differently styled hair and vitiligo on his skin. And the obvious height difference but. Something just felt like they were related or something.

You glance at your brother and it turns out he was glancing at you too. You raise and eyebrow and he shrugs.

"Jake! This is Dave." John introduces you.

"Sup." you respond.

"Oi' you look really alike." Jake grins

"You can easily tell you and Dirk are related!" He finishes.

"Well i hope so" you snort.

"We're twins." You and Dirk say at the same time.

"Disregarding that creepy shining moment… Jake i thought you were still in Hawaii!" Jade exclaims.

"You know Jake?" John asks

"I'd hope so! He's my older brother!"

"We even both have that dang blasted skin deficiency" Jake huffs.

"Hm. Small world" Dirk snorts.

"This is quite entertaining" Rose smirks.

"How do you know Jake, John?" Jade asks.

"He's my sisters online friend!"

"You have a sister?" Jade inquires.

"Yeah! Jane from Crocker's cooking!"

"Ooh that hot babe" You input.

"Hey!" John flicks you. "Don't talk about my sister like that!"

"Talk about me like what?" Jane comes in from practically nowhere with Roxy.

"This is a clusterfuck" Rose snorts.

"Johnny!" Roxy stumbles forward and wraps her arms around johns neck. "Good to see u agin"

"Are you drunk?" He asks.

"Nah, a hunded pecent sobre" she responds.

"Hi Jane!" John grins

"Hi john. Jake. Everyone else" Jane smiles back.

"We were planning on having dinner with jake right, Jane?" John inquires.

"Yes. John."

"Then what about Jade!" John pouts.

"I'm having dinner with Rose, Roxy, and Kanaya" Jade answers.

"What about you Dave? And uh... Turntechbrohead..."

"Call me dirk..." Your twin shrugs.

"Alright... Dave and Dirk. What are you doing for dinner!"

"Coffee and a clock" Dirk nods.

"What...?" John tilts his head to the side.

"I'm staying up all night working on my bot. I have no time for food. Fuck that shit I'm doing math and making metal bones and plastic tendons." Dirk nods to himself like its a set plan.

"Actually were going to lego land... And eating there." You interrupt.

Dirk snorts.

"Yeah, right bro. I'm totally gonna get in a stinky cab and drive 3 hours to a crowded amusement park for children when i could be in my hotel room by myself enjoying the wonders of programming."

"Thanks for agreeing with me." You pat his back with a false smile.

"Fucking asshole" he elbows your side and whispers under his breath.

"Woah! Your going to an amusement park!" John enthuses.

"Yeah, and Dirks the one that wanted to go in the first place" You smirk, glancing over at him.

"Alright Regina George get your blond ass over here" Dirk grabs the hood from your hoodie and pulls you back towards him.

Jake breaks down laughing as soon as dirk says it and everyone looks at him.

"Hahah what? Chums... Its Mean Girls" Then giggles.

"You watch chick flicks?" John asks.

"Its not just a dang flabbergasting chick flick. Its a movie fully known throughout our generation!"

"Jake you just say that cause you like every movie." Jade sighs.

"Do you know the movie SBaHJ the movie?" You ask.

"Absolutely!! However Dirk asked me the same thing what is with Striders and that movie..."

"I dunno man, its just and irony magnet all of the most ironic master of the world to gather in one place and soak in the holy glory that is the sweet fucking girth of Sweet bro and hella Jeff. To look past all the mediocre jokes and horrible artwork. To look inside yourself discover an---- our brother created them..." You cut yourself off.

Dirk groans and pinches his glabella.

"You are fucking terrible at secrets."

"Never said i was good..." You shrug.

"Y-your what." Jake studders

"The creator of the movies" you say in a Grunkle Stan voice. "My brother..."

"You have more brothers!?" John asks exasperated.

"Pfft believe me two is enough... You don't want all four in one place.." Rose sighs and rubs her eyes like she just got a migraine thinking about it.

"Buuut! The one they call bro is hunky as fuuuuck~" Roxy slurs.

"He is our family Rox..." Rose sighs.

You snort. "Bro is practically a shut in like Dirk only differences is that Bro has a nicer tan and that he makes millions on his weird porn..."

"Oh fucking please. Don't act like D isn't exactly like you only with a larger ego, tuxedos, and a large disposable income"

"Four of them..." John and Jake seem exhausted.

"Yep. Pretty much twins run in the family. Me and Dirk are twins while our older brothers Bro and D are twins..."

"Just imagine two more taller versions of Dirk and Dave and times the egos, money, and deadpans by 10"

"The Striders need to be stopped..." John deadpans.

"Yeah. No. That's not gonna happen at all..." Dirk snorts.

"Ridiculous..." You say.

"Now this has been a fantastic clusterfuck you all! But if I could steal Jake and John for dinner that would be fabulous!" Jane smiles.

"Go ahead, Crocker. We will be gone when you get back so talk to you later." You wave.

 

================================

Your name is Jake English and this has been a capital get together. Everyone seemed to have learned something new from one another and you had met your favorite mechanical youtuber as well as the sibling to a famous director.

After meeting Dirk yesterday you both hung out all day today and went to a couple panels together and just generally got to know the chap. He is very entertaining and definitely knows his way around metallic contraptions. He's a bit rugged in a ridiculous ninja scoundrel way. It seems however all of the Striders are extremely overzealous in their irony. For the event you decided to wear your green button-up with black suspenders and a darker green bowtie. Dirk laughed at you when he saw you and you couldn't understand the preposterous shenanigans he was pulling and you decided to ignore him. But besides that you look down at John.

He has always been incredibly small since long ago. The chap seemed to always be the runt compared to your darned height. That doesn't quite bother him though. You believe he has just gotten use to the fact that he was probably just going to stay small for a long time. After driving in Jane's care for a little while she parks at a Longhorn and gets out.

"Only one more day of vid-con" John sighs and you smile.

This must have been a full day for him. His hair is all messy, he rubs at his eyes like he's exhausted.

"What do you think of Dirk, Jake?"

"Oh! I think he's grand. His a bit of a pain in the toosh to get anything done but he's intelligent and interesting to be around. You know what i mean?"

"Yeah." John grins spacing out.

You get a feeling John wishes Vid-con lasted more than 3 days.


End file.
